


Oh Jossy Boy

by youllneverwalkalone8



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youllneverwalkalone8/pseuds/youllneverwalkalone8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Jos and Craig. Set in a time before we became sad about Jos leaving Somerset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Craig wakes up Jos far too early (in Jos' opinion.)

            “Shut the fuck up,” Jos grumbled, hitting Craig with a pillow before rolling over and burrowing under the duvet.

            “Come on babe, I was just humming,” Craig pouted, not that it had any effect given that Jos wasn’t looking.

            “It’s too damn early for your humming.”

            “It’s almost tea time.”

            Jos bolted up right and looked at Craig, “ _What?_ ”

            “It’s almost tea time, you know, that time in the after-”

            “Yes I know what tea time is,” Jos cut him off, “but we missed practice?”

            “I guess so, yeah,” Craig shrugged slightly.

            “Did you _tell_ them we wouldn’t be there?”

            “No?”

            “Tregs probably told them all we were too busy shagging,” Jos groaned, thumping his head against the pillow again.

            “Might as well make sure he’s not a liar,” Craig grinned, leaning in for a kiss. Jos hit him with a pillow again. “Baaabe,” Craig whined, pouting empathically.

            Jos raised his head, more to get the pillow back than anything, and scoffed, “Are you _pouting?_ ”

Craig stayed stubbornly silent.

            “You’re such a brat.”

            “You know, I made banana bread but I’m going to keep it for myself now,” Craig retorted, crossing his arms.

            “I love you?”

            “Too little too late.”

            “Brat,” Jos repeated with a smirk.

            “I hate you.”

            “Okay,” Jos shrugged before lying down again.

            “Hey! You can’t go back to sleep just because I said I hate you!”

            Jos chuckled and tugged Craig down, wrapping his arms around the other man, “You’re insufferable,” he murmured sleepily.

            “What’s for tea?”

            “Get that fucking banana bread of yours,” Jos mumbled before burrowing his head into his pillow to try and block out the light.


	2. Rain Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Compo finds out about Jos and Craig.

            It was Compo who had first picked up on the relationship between Craig and Jos. It was about halfway through the season, during a game at Lord’s that had to be stopped because of torrential rain. (“This is why Somerset is better,” Pete had said, “Rain doesn’t stop bloody play in the country.”) He had a habit for picking up on the subtleties of the team, not that anything about Craig Kieswetter was ever subtle. That was part of how Nick had figured it out.

            The rain delay happened just after lunch on the second day and the team had quickly settled down in the dressing room, pulling out their phones to entertain themselves until the rain stopped. Nick normally hated rain delays, simply because they normally ended in Craig and Pete hurling insults at each other. This one was different though. There was a comfortable silence, which quite frankly made Nick uncomfortable. When he looked up, he noticed Jos and Craig sitting very close to each other, legs touching, talking so quietly with each other that their heads were almost touching.

            Nick, being the great detective that he was (according to himself), knew that something was different between the two. They were always close, but never this quiet. Even though Jos was a pretty quiet lad (as Nick had discovered early on at Somerset after trying to start a conversation with Jos for the whole ride to Durham), he was always louder around Craig.

            He put his phone down, far more interested in figuring out what was going on between Jos and Craig than his Twitter feed. That was when it happened. It was brief, but Nick noticed it. A hand, slightly higher up Jos’ thigh than could be considered friendly. If Nick hadn’t been sure at that point, he was when Jos blushed bright red and swatted Craig’s hand away. Not in a way that meant he hadn’t liked it though, it was in a way that said _not right now_.

            Nick got up and walked over to the two men a few moments later. “Hey, Jos, could we talk for a moment?” He asked, nodding his head towards the door.

            “Wh- yeah sure,” Jos replied, looking slightly confused as they headed out of the dressing room.

            “You and Craig…” Nick didn’t even have to finish his sentence before Jos turned bright red. He paused, reassessing his question, “How long?”

            “A couple months,” Jos mumbled, running his hand through his hair and fidgeting slightly. “How did you know?”

            Nick shrugged slightly, “You two just seemed like more than friends back there. Especially the hand on the thigh.”

            “Can you keep it quiet?” Jos asked with a sense of urgency, “I don’t know if I want the other lads to know.”

            “You know they won’t judge your or anything, right?”

            “Really?” There was a hopeful look in Jos’ eyes.

            “Of course not. We’re Somerset; we’re family. As long as you’re happy nobody will have any problems with it.”

            “What about Marcus?”

            “I’m sure he’ll be fine with it as long as you two don’t start snogging on the pitch.”

Jos, whose colour had just gone back to normal, turned bright red again and stammered slightly, “Why woul- we wouldn’t-”

Nick spared Jos from having to finish his sentence and laughed, “I was only joking.” He reassured the other man. Jos sighed with relief and nodded silently, his colour slowly going back to normal, again.

There was a silence, less awkward than Jos had anticipated, before he glanced outside and saw that it had stopped raining. “We should probably go back in, Marcus will want to talk to the team now,” he said before making a move for the dressing room.

He was stopped though by Nick patting him on the back with an encouraging smile, “I’m proud of you mate,” he said quietly, “you seem really happy with him.” On that note, Nick walked back into the dressing room, with Jos following a few moments later with a relieved smile on his face. 


	3. Running in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Craig and Jos go for a run.

            Some of Jos’ favourite moments with Craig were their early morning runs. He just loved the drive from their house to the countryside while the roads were practically deserted. He loved the views he saw in the country of fields and woodlands (and a certain South African with a very nice bum).  
He’d being doing this run for years, long before he’d met Craig, let alone started dating him. In fact, he’d been hesitant to show Craig his runs, as they’d always been something really personal. The country runs were his way of getting away from people. People weren’t inherently Jos’ favourite things. He preferred peace and quiet; he preferred not having the attention on him. Craig was the exception to that rule. In a way, the runs had got better since he’d taken Craig for the first time. It was just about the only time that Craig was quiet; he seemed to understand how much the peace and quiet meant to Jos.  
Jos had first taken Craig on this route after they’d been dating for a couple months. Craig had stayed the night and had woken up before Jos left for the run. Jos, not wanting to make Craig feel unwanted (he also didn’t quite trust Craig in the house on his own,) suggested he came along. Somehow that had become a tradition; Jos went on the runs twice a week, and Craig always joined him on one of those runs.

 

            It had started to bucket down during this particular run and so Jos and Craig had made their way to the nearest pub and were sitting at a table, both drinking glasses of water while drying off and waiting out the storm. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to speak.  
            “I really love this run,” Craig said softly.  
            “It always reminds me of why I love Somerset so much,” Jos mused.  
            “I need to take you to South Africa, you’d love it. The beaches in Cape Town are so great for runs on a Sunday morning. Though running on sand takes a bit of getting used to. But the parks as well, god Jos you’d absolutely love it.”  
            Normally Jos would stop Craig’s rambling after a certain point. But hearing the man he loved talk about his hometown with such enthusiasm always made his day. There was just something about Craig’s way of talking about Cape Town that made it sound like the most magical place on Earth. It was nice to see someone who cared about his hometown as much as Jos cared about Somerset.  
            “Well it’s stopped raining,” Jos started, “so how about we run back to the car, go home, and book two tickets to South Africa for after the season.”


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Somerset lads have a dressing room game of Never Have I Ever.

            “Never have I ever-”

            “Really?” Marcus asked, cutting Meschy off as he walked into the dressing room, “I leave for two minutes and you start playing never have I ever? Oh please for god’s sake tell me that’s water not vodka.”

            “It’s water not vodka?” Kiesy replied questioningly.

            “I could be at home with my kids enjoying myself, and instead I’m a glorified babysitter for this team,” Marcus shook his head slightly as he took the bottle of vodka from a bright red Max Waller. “Come on Max, I expected better from you.”

            “Why? Because he looks like he’s five?” Kiesy grinned.

            “At least I eat less chocolate than a five year old,” Max shot back.

            “Sorry mate, that one didn’t work,” Jos said softly, “Maybe next time.”

            “Joooos,” Kiesy whined, “don’t encourage him to fight back.”    

            “Trouble in paradise?” Pete asked with a grin as he walked in.

            “Trouble with the gym equipment? You’re back early,” Kiesy retorted.

            Pete glared at Craig but stayed silent, walking around the group of players sitting in a circle and Marcus, who was still standing over them as he headed to his locker. Meschy was sitting between Max and Craig Overton (“Too many Craigs,” Max had complained earlier, “it’ll just get confusing.”).  Compo was between Meschy and Kiesy, who had his knee pressed up against Jos’. Jamie Overton had been between his brother and Jos, but had left earlier and been replaced by Alex Barrow.

            After hearing the rest of the lads laughing for a few minutes, Pete decided he had had enough being left out and walked back over the circle. He plonked himself down between Jos and Kiesy, earning himself a glare from both of them. Marcus rolled his eyes and handed the bottle back to Meschy before leaving the room in a huff, muttering something about “kids these days,” and “being beyond help.”

            “Care to give us one?” Alex suggested, raising an eyebrow at how moody Pete seemed.

            “Never have I ever shagged a teammate,” Pete replied petulantly, sure that that one would ruin the fun.

            Kiesy gulped and gestured for the bottle. He took a drink from it before putting it down in the middle expectantly. Jos, who had turned bright red, hesitantly reached for it and took a small swig, looking intently at the label instead of at anyone’s faces.

            “Who?” Meschy asked Kiesy with a grin. The grin quickly turned into a look of realisation.

            It dawned on Pete a few moments later and he sat there silently, looking between the two of them in confusion. He patted them both on the knee before sliding back silently and moving next to Meschy.

            “I think I need a drink,” he mumbled before picking the bottle up and taking a swig, staring intently at Jos and Kiesy who had instinctively moved closer together so their knees were touching again.

            Nick was the only one who wasn’t caught off guard by the news, laughing slightly at the varying degrees of shock.

            “Whoa whoa whoa,” Alex started, “Why the fuck don’t you look surprised?” He asked Nick.

            “I knew already,” Nick shrugged.

            “He knew already?” Pete demanded, “I thought we had something special,” he looked at Kiesy, and then at Jos, “we fucking _golf_ together.”

            “That really doesn’t mean you two have something special,” Meschy pointed out, patting Pete’s back a couple of times, “we all golf together.”

            “Why didn’t you two tell me?” Pete asked, obviously hurt.

            Jos, being the more diplomatic of the two, stepped in, “Look, honestly, I didn’t even _tell_ Nick, he figured it out. We hadn’t really planned on telling anyone at that point.”

            Pete went quiet, thinking over everything he had heard before smiling, “Well if you two are happy I’m sure I can forgive you.”

            “Can we just get back to the game? I don’t care about you two shagging, I want some fucking vodka,” Alex interjected, reaching for the bottle.

            The game resumed itself in full swing, nobody seeming to be remotely against the idea of Jos and Craig being together. Marcus came back in a few minutes later, and immediately left when he saw just how little ‘water’ was left in the bottle, once again muttering under his breath.


	5. Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jos drags Craig to a One Direction concert.

            Jos dragged Craig into Wembley, looking more like a child on Christmas morning than a grown man going to a One Direction concert. He had brought Craig to London under the pretence of a “nice little surprise” that he “would enjoy”. Had Craig known that he was being dragged to a stadium full of screaming teenage girls, he would’ve run for the hills. But it was too late.

            Craig didn’t even _like_ One Direction; he just didn’t get the appeal. Granted, he was slightly out of their target audience, but then again, Jos _really_ seemed to get the appeal. Once he’d realised what was going on (when Wembley came into sight) he had started whinging, hoping that it would get Jos to change his mind. But no, Craig had managed to inadvertently date a One Direction fanboy who was determined to see them live.

            “You know, this is meant for teenage girls,” Craig grumbled as Jos parked the car.

            “Stop overreacting, there’re plenty of guys here, just look around.”

            “No, you look! They’re all dads of teenage girls. This is fucking mortifying,” Craig put his head in his hands despairingly.

            “Oh shut up, we both know you have a secret crush on Harry,” Jos said teasingly as he got out of the car. If it had been up to Craig, he would’ve stayed in the car for the whole concert, but Jos had already made it painfully obvious that it wasn’t _remotely_ up to him.

           

And so Craig found himself held hostage at a One Direction concert. Worse still, he was stone cold sober. The worst bit though (somehow even worse than being sober at a concert aimed for teenage girls) was that his boyfriend, a _grown man_ , was _enjoying_ himself. He honestly wouldn’t have minded being at the concert if Jos hadn’t seemed so _into it_ , (okay, he would’ve minded anyway, but that was besides the point.) The point was that his boyfriend, somebody who he was voluntarily dating, was belting out all the words to ‘Little Things’. Jos would later claim that it was “interesting” that Craig “seemed to know so many song titles”, but that was also besides the point. Sort of.

            Craig sat sullenly (if you had asked him 24 hours ago he would have proudly said that he would _never_ sit down at a concert) thinking about all the things he could have been doing instead of sitting at Wembley surrounded by screaming teenage girls and a screaming Jos Buttler. _Watching paint dry, watching grass grow, counting sheep, hell I could be talking to Tregs about_ weight lifting _and it would be better than this._ But instead he was here, being boyfriend of the year, no, boyfriend of the _century_ , and indulging Jos’ quite frankly criminal taste in music.

            “You owe me,” Craig mumbled between songs, his arms folded as he slumped in his chair.

            “I promise I’ll thank you properly later,” Jos winked lewdly. If Craig hadn’t been so intent on sulking he would have grinned, but he was completely set on showing his displeasure.

            Jos however, was doing a very good job of having fun despite his boyfriend’s sulking. Craig had no idea how Jos was having _fun_ at a One Direction concert, but by the seventh song it was painfully clear that he was having the time of his life. Craig, having been raised to be polite no matter what, decided not to taunt Jos until they got back to the car.

            The plan backfired though, because by the tenth song he had reluctantly joined Jos (and everyone else at Wembley) by standing up. It was at that point that Craig realised he knew way more of the songs than he had ever thought (or at least admitted) he did. By the time ‘Best Song Ever’ started, Craig had actually started singing along with the songs, earning himself a few amused looks from Jos.

 

They were walking back to the car, hand in hand, silently when Jos looked at Craig in amusement and opened his mouth to speak.

            “Don’t even think about it,” Craig warned him, a slightly amused look on his face.

            “I was just going to say that I’m glad you had fun,” Jos laughed, nudging Craig slightly.

            “I didn’t have fun. I only did that to make you feel better about yourself. You know, solidarity and all that.”

            “Oh yes, of course. Silly me.” Jos laughed, pausing once they got to the car as he fumbled in his pocket for the keys.

            “Though I will admit, it wasn’t as bad as I expected,” Craig grinned, kissing Jos.

            Jos smiled into the kiss and raised an eyebrow once Craig pulled away, “I really don’t think that means much. You seemed to be expecting death and the plague.”

            Craig just smiled cheekily and got into the passenger seat, humming ‘Little Things’ quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In writing this fic I came across this gem from Kiesy which left me in stitches at the relevancy: https://twitter.com/kiesy_22/status/304332770732290049


End file.
